utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Naho Yumene
Yumene Naho (ナホ夢音) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History A project started in approximately the year 2014. The creator states that when they were beginning to record the vocals, they didn't know anything about the character they were making; they just went with it. Over time, the UTAUloid has been through a lot of work. At first, there was no name, and then there was one, which ended up being changed later on from "クミ" to "ナホ" around the year 2018. The character has been through countless designs for an official outfit. It also dealt with a very low-quality voicebank, and a butchered, yet manageable MMD model, both of which happened before 2018. The first song Yumene was able to cover was likely "Meltdown", originally performed by Kagamine Rin. Since this cover, the first-ever voicebank has been deleted, along with the MMD model and likely several other things. In the future, the creator wishes to get an official character illustration done at minimum. There are also high hopes for a VCV voicebank, and thoughts of creating an English voicebank. Concept Naho is a student; she does modeling jobs on the side for companies she likes, and studies at a private school for music. Her hobbies include sleeping due to her low energy levels, but she also enjoys playing a Dizi flute. Aside from going to school, she is most often seen wandering around random places, doing nothing in particular, as a bit of a flâneur. She is 30% Taiwanese, 29% Japanese, 15% Korean, 14% Russian, and 12% French. Her light colored eyes, which are likely her most prominent feature, come from her Russian percentage. Her hair color comes from her French percentage. Her nose is from her Taiwanese percentage. Regarding the oddity of her weight (4.5 kg/10 lbs), Naho was born from a dream; her physical weight is nearly nonexistent. However, due to the infinite connections between reality and dreams, Naho weighs more than absolutely nothing, allowing users to maintain their connections with dreams through her physical being. Her footsteps are extremely quiet, allowing her to go places without being noticed. * Measurements - B86; W60; H86; T48 * Shoe Size - 23.5 cm (US 6) (UK 3.5) (EU 36) * Item - Fortune Cookie. She heavily relies on it to give herself reassurance when she doesn't know what to do. It is Naho's "Magic 8 Ball". * Likes - "Kawaii" Fashion, Print Modeling, Singing, Her Warm Bed, Idols, Sleeping During The Day, Matcha Flavored Desserts * Dislikes - Wasabi, Mean People, Memes, Negativity, Restraint on her Ambitions Etymology * Yumene (夢音) - Dream Sound. * Naho (媠步 (ナホ)) - Languid Steps. * 048 - Naho's Character Number (ex. Miku Hatsune: CV01) is 048. This number doesn't correspond with anything in the UTAU database, but instead represents an interesting encounter the creator had. The creator wanted a number for identification purposes, but could not come up with a good one, and gave up. The creator then had an odd dream, and with Naho's surname having the kanji for "Dream" in it, it was decided that the number in that dream where the creator was half conscious-half asleep would be Naho's number. Appearance * Hair color - Natural Brown * Headgear - A Disc-Shaped Ponytail Holder * Eye color - Turquoise/Tiffany Blue and Malachite Green * Earphones - Info currently unavailable * Outfit - White, Black and Blue Colors (Colored Art Unavailable) Relations Naho does not personally know any other UTAUloids. However she does admire the voice of Namine Ritsu. Despite that admiration, she desires to stay as far away from Namine as possible when not performing with him. Naho also admires the sweetness and voice of Renri Yamine, and the voice of Gahata Meiji, although the believes that Meiji is a very conceited person. Naho likes the new Vocaloid because she likes matcha-flavored things (She also loves her voice in the DEMO video for her voicebank). Mawarine Shuu is admired by Naho for his powerful vocal abilities. Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Kana encoded * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Summary, Range: A#0~Z#0, Tempo: 0~00 BPM <-optional_section (N/A) * Details - Summary (N/A) CV Voicebanks CV AWAKE v1 - Released June 2019 "AWAKE" Is likely what is considered normal in the UTAU database. With Naho's dream theme, naming the "normal" voicebank "AWAKE" has maintained the dream aesthetic and theme. CV AWAKE is a tri-pitch voicebank. Not all of the notes are oto'd in this bank, but most songs can still be produced without the missing oto'd notes. However, the user can still use them by putting their oto skills to the test. CV AWAKE v2 CV AWAKE v2 had been started, and then cancelled. A new recording system was coming into play before all the notes had been recorded, so the creator felt it best to wait until the new system was in, and then start over again. The project has not yet been restarted. This voicebank plans to maintain better character and velocity, and will only have three pitches within it. You can hear a sample of the discontinued project below. Old CV Voicebanks Years before 2019, Naho was without a name but got her first voicebank. This old voicebank is not available. VCV Voicebanks VCV AWAKE There are plans in the future for Naho to have a tri-pitch VCV voicebank. However, the creator would like to release a new UTAUloid before starting this project. Thus, this goal is far in the future. Old VCV Voicebanks In the far past, Naho has had 2 VCV voicebanks that were likely unfinished. Samples have vanished from the old YouTube channel. Voice samples CV AWAKE v1 (below) CV AWAKE v1 versus v2 (below) plays first, then v2 Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank and the character, Yumene Naho. Voice * Religious works shall not be produced, unless in a comedic or mild manner. * Political works shall not be produced, unless in a comedic manner. * Sexual works are allowed in a mild manner, and are only permitted for songs. * The voicebank should not be redistributed when released. Character * Sexually graphic works are not allowed under any circumstances, even when censored. * Unofficial character outfit designs are allowed. * When distributing art of Naho, include the full name in the title of the work or in someplace obvious. Romaji or Japanese can be used. Character & Voice * Genderbending of the character Naho or the voice of Naho is not permitted in any way. (Unless a lower or more male-like voice is needed for HARMONIES in a song) Trivia * Naho has an official Facebook to communicate. There is a link below in "External Links". She can get to know other UTAUloids, or you, yourself. Have fun talking to Naho!~ Gallery Yumene Design Sketch Uncolored.png|Yumene Concept Sketch Naho_expression_collage.png|Naho's new module (CORRUPTED) (2019) expressions collage References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fantasy characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Ido.lu.Reine Category:REINEloid